From training to love
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Tenten's done with training with Neji for the day, or, so she says... Is Neji going to let her leave?


"Okay. I'm leaving." Tenten rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. She picked up her backpack.

"What are you talking about." Neji still had his byakugan activated, and he was still in his stance. Tenten dropped her bag, and put her hands on her hips.

"Like most people, Neji, I need food." Tenten. There, short and simple. "You're probably the only person who can go a day without food. So that clarifies you, as not human…"

"Thanks." Neji said sarcastically.

"We've been training since 6 in the morning. Look," Tenten said. She pointed at the sky. "It's night time. I went without breakfast, lunch, and now I'm going home, and I'm going to have a big dinner which will replace both breakfast and lunch!"

"You do that." Neji threw 2 kunais at Tenten, who dodged them easily. "You still have the energy to dodge, am I correct… Tenten?"

"I'm hungry. Not weak." Tenten frowned at him.

"You could keep training then." Neji said to her. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"We've been training for 12 hours, straight!" Tenten complained. "I'm all tired, and sweaty and gross, and hungry… did I mention tired?"

"12 hours straight?" Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"… eh…"

_Flash back._

"_Get up." Neji ordered her._

"_Nah." Tenten said and she laid down on the grass._

"… _We're in the middle of training. You're acting a lot like that Nara." Neji said. Tenten put a blade of grass in her mouth._

"_I've been training for such a long time, Neji. I'm tired." Tenten complained. Neji spun a kunai around his finger._

"_We've been training for only an hour and you're already tired? I expected more from you." Neji said. Tenten's eyes opened, and her ears perked._

'_I expected more from you' the words lingered in her head._

"_You're weaker than I thought you were." Neji sighed. Tenten jumped up and pinned him to a tree with 4 kunais._

"_Don't use that word with me!" Tenten shouted at him. Neji smirked and pulled himself free._

"_There you go." Neji._

_They trained for another hour…_

"_Okay… I.. I'm…. tired…" Tenten continued to lay on the grass…_

_Flash back over._

"Yeah. 12 hours straight." Neji smirked at her. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I need to rest, you know. No one can work 12 hours straight like that. Besides you." Tenten put her hands behind her head and shut her eyes. "Okay. I'm done talking with you. I'm leaving. See you tomorrow." She started to walk away, when a kunai zoomed past her head and cut one of her hair ties which held one of her buns on her head.

"I told you. We train at least 12 hours." Neji said. "With you resting, we trained only 10. That's not acceptable." Tenten clenched her fists.

"Hey… jerk…" Tenten dropped her bag. She spun around and pointed her finger at Neji. "You're such a jerk, you know."

"I know." Neji said and smirked. "What are you going to do about it…" Tenten grinded her teeth.

'_**Let's kill him!!'**_

'_I agree with you for once.'_

"BRING **IT**ON!" Tenten shouted.

"Hang on a minute, Tenten." Neji placed a hand out. "I thought you were tired, hm?

"…" Tenten "Oh right. I am." She dropped her guard and picked up her bag. 'What are you gonna do now, Hyuga Neji?' Well, for sure, Neji wasn't about to just let her leave.. At least, not until he had what he wanted. "Oh yeah. Why don't you train with Lee. What you want is to train, correct?" Neji was taken back a little.

'Train? That's all I ever wanted.' Neji thought.

'_**All you wanted?'**_

'_Yes. I actually enjoy training.'_

'_**With Tenten.'**_

'_No. I could train by myself.'_

'_**Oh, but you'd enjoy training with Tenten more…'**_

'_Not true.'_

'_**Then let her leave. You could…. Train on your own.'**_

'…'

'_**That's right. Admit it. You l-o-v-e training with Tenten.'**_

'_No…'_

'_**Yeah. You do.'**_

"Hello?!" Tenten walked up to him. "I'm gonna leave now." He quickly snapped and threw another kunai and it zoomed past her head, and… well well well, what do you know? He cut off the other hair band, and now Tenten's last bun on her head rolled down to her waist.

"Get back here and train with me…" Neji got in his stance.

"… Did you think that if you cut my hair bands, that I'd get angry with you, and that I'd continue to train with you? Is that it?" Tenten turned around and placed her hand at her hip. "Well, you've got another thing coming at you… You.." Her words were drowned out.

"…" Neji was speechless. 'Woah. This is Tenten? She looks… really different…'

'_**Attractive….'**_

'…_.'_

'_**Man. Look at her. She's beautiful!!'**_

'_Nothing special…'_

'_**Lies. She's gorgeous. Go!!'**_

'_What?'_

'_**Look at her. She's practically begging for you to go over there!!'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**GO KISS HER.'**_

'_She's just a team mate. The only feelings I feel for her-'_

'_**You love her.'**_

'_I don't.'_

'_**You love her, god dammit! Go and kiss her!'**_

'… _What if she doesn't like me?'_

"Are you listening to me, Neji Hyuga?" Tenten shouted. "God… you keep spacing out!!" She shouted louder. Neji blinked and looked at her.

"Tenten.." Neji said her name slowly. Tenten took a step back.

"A-Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten…" Neji repeated her name.

"…" Tenten took another step back. 'Okay…?' Tenten argued with herself, whether the heat got to Neji, or that he was just acting weird. Neji never said her name like that before. Her name literally rolled off the tip of his tongue… And what was with that look? Tenten shook her head. His eyes were softer, and his body was loose, not as tense as he was before. "Are you okay?" He took another step towards her. Tenten's face: o.0...

"Tenten…" Neji repeated her name. He loved how her name just came fluently.

'Maybe he likes me…' Tenten quickly shook her head.

'_**Maybe?'**_

'_No no no no. Neji Hyuga doesn't fall in love. He's just a team mate.'_

'_**Who loves you. Look at his eyes!!'**_

'_They're beautiful orbs of moon light.'_

'_**They're.. lustful… and… what you said too.'**_

'_Wait. Why?'_

'_**Uh. He looks like he likes you. Go. Stop stepping away!!'**_

'…_.'_

Tenten froze in her track. She didn't move.

'Okay. I should run. I'm not… ready for this kind of stuff. With that look in Neji's eyes?! What happened?! It looks like he was just hit with a cupid's arrow or some kinda crap like that…' Tenten thought to herself. "Sorry. Neji. I have to go. Uhm. I promise I'll train more with you tomorrow, okay?"

'She still thinks that this is about the training?' Neji thought to himself. He stopped walking towards her. Tenten nodded.

"Until-" Tenten started, and never finished. Neji pinned her to a tree. "N-Neji?" 'Wh-What's he doing?!' Her heart was beating faster. 'Slow down! Why are you beating so fast? Curse you! Neji can probably hear you! Aw man. I should have left when I could. Yet, I had to get Neji's stupid approval? Dammit. I'm so stupid. What if he doesn't like me back?' She clamped her eyes shut.

"You're… quite stupid… Tenten…" Neji whispered in to her ear. Tenten's eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry. I'll… I promise I'll train harder tomorrow!" Tenten said quickly. He smirked.

"Training?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded.

"Y-Yeah." Tenten. "I promise. Can… you let go of me?" She tried to move, but she was pinned tight against the tree, Neji's body pressed firmly against hers.

"Can I let go of you? You tell me, Tenten. Can I?" He asked seductively.. Tenten bit her lip.

'What's going on? I'm so confused. What's he doing? What happened to him? He was all unemotional just a little while ago…' Neji brought his face and looked at her. "I uh… Neji.. Uh.. Uhm.. Are you sick or something? Do you have a fever? Your face is really red."

"Is it?" Neji asked. "That's the color I feel when I'm around you, Tenten."

"Huh?" Tenten asked. 'That's the color I feel when I'm around you? Woah. What happened to my team mate?!'

"I know. You're confused right now. But…" Neji said slowly. "I just want to tell you that I just happen to… love you.. Tenten" She blushed hard.

'He loves me?' Tenten thought to herself.

'_**Woo hoo!'**_

'_Wh-What?'_

'_**And you like him back! Say it!'**_

"N-Neji." Tenten. She stuttered his name. He brought his lips to her jaw bone. "I-I…"

"What is it… Tenten.." Neji said against her jaw.

"I love you… too…" Tenten said. Neji looked into her eyes. He slowly leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'Woah. How did this happen? From training… to this? It's what… I've dreamed of…' He pulled away, and loosened his grip on his wrists. Tenten placed her hands on his chest, and Neji placed his hands around her waist. Tenten pulled away and smiled. "What about training?"

"Forget it." Neji had his eyes shut. "Being with you, is better anyways.." 'Now that I think about it…' Tenten giggled. She whispered into his ears.

"Okay. We'll still train tomorrow… I promised, remember?" Tenten smiled. Neji nodded. "Oh yeah. You owe me."

"What?" Neji opened his eyes. She played with her hair.

"You owe me two new hair ties." Tenten said.

"Would two more kisses replace that?" Neji smirked. Tenten smiled, as Neji leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Eh. I don't think this was very good. **.** If you could review… that would be great. Some feedback would help too. Maybe improve this story. And when I have the time, I'll edit it, with some of the ideas from the review perhaps, if I have enough of them. Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too boring **.** Once again, thank you very much.**


End file.
